Réconfort
by Cybelia
Summary: Se passe après l'épisode 2x13. Un moment de réconfort entre Jack et Ianto. Slash.


**Réconfort**

Ianto éteignit l'écran en soupirant. Il se sentait épuisé mais n'avait pas envie de rentrer chez lui. Il leva les yeux vers le bureau de Jack. La lumière était allumée mais d'où il était, il ne pouvait pas voir si son compagnon était dans la pièce. Soupirant à nouveau, il monta lentement les escaliers. Il avait l'impression que son corps pesait une tonne. Lever les jambes pour monter chaque marche semblait presque impossible. Lorsqu'il arriva enfin en haut, il vit par la porte ouverte que Jack était assis sur son fauteuil, les yeux dans le vague.

Ianto resta un long moment immobile dans l'encadrement de la porte, à détailler son compagnon. Des cernes marquaient son visage, ses yeux étaient secs, son regard éteint, comme celui d'une personne qui a vu mourir trop d'amis... ou d'amours...

Le jeune homme n'avait toujours pas bougé lorsque Jack leva lentement les yeux vers lui. Leurs regards se soudèrent. Ianto frissonna violemment alors qu'une vague de tristesse le traversait soudain. Ses yeux s'embuèrent et les larmes se mirent à couler abondamment sur ses joues. A travers le voile de ses pleurs, il vit Jack se lever et s'approcher de lui. Il se laissa enlacer, enfouissant son visage humide dans le cou de son amant. Jack le serrait si fort qu'il lui coupait presque le souffle, mais il s'en foutait... il en avait besoin... besoin d'avoir mal pour se sentir vivant... besoin d'étouffer dans l'étreinte chaude de celui qu'il aimait plus que sa propre vie.

La voix de Jack lui parvint dans un murmure chuchoté à son oreille :

« Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si tu étais mort toi aussi... »

Ianto répondit dans un souffle :

« Tu aurais continué... comme toujours... »

Son compagnon le relâcha un peu de façon à pouvoir le regarder.

« Je n'en suis pas sûr. »

A ces mots, le jeune homme sentit son coeur se réchauffer un peu. Il savait que Jack tenait à lui, mais il savait aussi qu'il n'était qu'un parmi tant d'autres à avoir partagé la vie de l'immortel Capitaine Harkness... il savait qu'il n'était pas le premier, loin de là, et qu'il ne serait pas non plus le dernier. Parfois, lorsque les évènements lui rappelaient que Jack n'était pas mortel mais lui oui, il se demandait si son compagnon se souviendrait longtemps de lui s'il devait disparaître... quand il disparaîtrait...

Ce fut la sensation douce des lèvres de Jack sur les siennes qui ramena Ianto au présent. Un désir fulgurant monta en lui au moment où la langue de son compagnon rejoignit la sienne pour une joute de laquelle aucune des deux ne sortirait gagnante. Leurs mains étaient déjà parties à l'attaque de leurs vêtements, les défaisant, dénouant et déboutonnant rapidement. Ianto n'avait jamais connu un tel désir, une telle envie de ne faire qu'un avec l'autre. Il voulait sentir la peau de Jack contre la sienne, il voulait le sentir en lui... il voulait toutes ces sensations intenses qui lui prouveraient, une fois encore, qu'il était vivant.

Leurs bouches toujours soudées, leurs vêtements enfin totalement ôtés, ils se déplacèrent jusqu'au sofa. Ianto se retrouva presque aussitôt étendu sur le dos, Jack sur lui. Leurs gestes étaient fébriles, impatients, mais pourtant empreints de la plus pure tendresse. Le jeune homme enlaça la taille de son amant de ses jambes au moment où celui-ci le faisait sien. Toutes les sensations qui déferlaient dans son corps, dans son esprit et dans son coeur lui donnaient le tournis. Il ne savait plus qui il était, où il était... Plus rien d'autre ne comptait que le corps de Jack sur lui, en lui... que les lèvres de Jack qui dévoraient les siennes, puis glissaient dans son cou... que les dents de Jack qui laissaient une marque sur sa peau tendre... que le plaisir que Jack faisait monter en lui à chaque coup de reins...

L'extase l'emporta violemment quelques instants avant son amant. Durant une fraction de seconde, il eut l'impression que toutes les horreurs qui étaient arrivées quelques jours plus tôt faisaient partie d'un cauchemar dont il venait enfin de se réveiller...

Lorsque la réalité le frappa à nouveau de plein fouet, ses larmes se remirent à couler, se mêlant à la sueur sur son visage. Jack se redressa sur ses coudes, puis lui caressa tendrement les joues. Ses yeux azur étaient toujours aussi secs. Ianto bredouilla :

« Comment... tu fais... pour ne pas... pleurer ? »

« Je crois que je n'ai plus de larmes. » répondit son amant en lui souriant légèrement.

« J'ai... »

Le jeune homme prit une grande inspiration, parvenant à se calmer quelque peu.

« J'ai l'impression que les miennes ne se tariront jamais... »

« Crois-moi, elles le feront un jour. Au fil du temps, la douleur s'estompera. »

« Je sais... »

Ianto se redressa pour embrasser tendrement son compagnon, puis souffla :

« Merci d'être là... »

« Ne me remercie pas. C'est moi qui ait de la chance de t'avoir... J'ai mis du temps à m'en rendre compte mais... je tiens énormément à toi... Je t'... »

Un doigt se posa sur les lèvres de Jack qui eut l'air surpris.

« Je sais... » souffla Ianto. « Je sais... »

**Fin.**

**Fic écrite le 11/04/2008.**


End file.
